Lovers
by SciencyBoom
Summary: July 7th, Shirakawa Boulevard.  Full moon.  Her head is fuzzy and she can't remember where she is.  She knows she recognises him, a voice in the back of her mind tells her so, but at this moment in time she's not too concerned about the details.


She couldn't quite remember how she'd gotten there. Her head was fuzzy, which she attributed to the vague sickly-sweet smell wafting around the room. Taking deep breaths, she slowly began to realise that the room she was in was unfamiliar. Her body was sunk in a relaxed position into a soft loveseat. Her shirt, the top three buttons undone, was hanging loose over the band of her skirt, instead of being tucked in as usual. The rest of her clothes were sprawled across a chair half-turned away from her, her shoes on floor beside it. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her bearings. A voice in the back of her mind told her not to worry about such a trivial matter, to accept the moment as it had presented itself to her.

She hadn't noticed the sound of a shower going until it had stopped. She looked up, and a figure moving behind a pink-tinted window caught her eye. Moments later, the door to the bathroom opened, and a thick wave of fragrance so spicy and exotic it made her cough rolled out from the room. A muscular figure stepped out of the fragrant mist, a towel wrapped lazily around his waist. Her eyes scanned him, stopping for a moment, as she let out a soft gasp, when they reached his chest, the muscles there wonderfully sculpted and strong-looking, beads of water still trailing down his skin, then continuing on until they came to a halt at his face.

A wave of familiarity hit her. She _knew _that face, she was sure of it. Those dark eyes, the shaggy brown hair that clung to his neck and shoulders, still wet at the tips. She'd seen him before. As his gaze swept over her, he moved forward, and she was captivated. His lips formed a half-smile as his eyes, laced with seduction, drank her in. "Shall we?" He asked, holding a hand out to her. She seemed to react in slow motion, taking his hand, as a voice in her head suggested that, perhaps, she knew him from a dream.

As soon as their hands touched, he took her in a firm grip, slid one hand around her and gently pulled her closer, never breaking eye contact. Her lips parted of their own accord, and he chose that moment to lean closer and lock their lips together, moving his hand from her arm to the back of her head to pull her in closer. Shyly, she placed her hands at his hips, while at the same time his other hand found its way under her shirt and glided up her bare skin. They pulled apart, barely, and she could feel his shallow breaths on her face, just as she knew he could feel hers. His hand slid up to the clasp of her bra, and he gave her a questioning look. As if to give her approval, she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. His hands fell away from her as she cast it aside, before gracefully sliding her skirt down her legs, stepping out of it and towards him, her hands pressed against his chest, nudging him closer to the object which dominated the back of the room. He smirked, recognising her intention, and let her lead him to the bed.

As soon as he felt it against the back of his legs, he wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed himself to fall back, taking her with him. Her eyes widened in surprise and her face reddened at the close proximity of their bodies. She was sure he could even feel her heart beat against his chest. They kissed again, though she was the one to instigate it this time. Her hands found their way to his face, fingers running over his defined cheekbones, spreading out, pushing into his hair, pulling him closer, making the kiss more passionate.

They make their way up to the top of the bed and soon they're under the sheets, his towel discarded to the floor somewhere. Or at least that's what she assumes. She doesn't care anyway, he has her full attention. He's completely naked now, and murmurs to her in that seductive voice of his that it's not really fair, is it? She brings her lips right to his ear, and whispers in a shallow voice, telling him that if that's what he thinks, perhaps he should make it fair. She flashes him a devilish grin of her own and he accepts the challenge, hands sliding back to clasp of her bra. Moments later, they're in even territory. He places a hand on her cheek and gives her a genuine smile. It's at that moment realisation hits her. He leans in to kiss her, and just as their lips meet she mumbles his name.

"_Shinjiro"  
_

"What is it, idiot?"  
The voice jerks her awake, back to his room, his bed and she's looking up at him. His eyes are only half-open, his hair is still messy and he looks groggy, like he's only just woken up. He's giving her a half-glare and her face flushes as she shakes her head, dismissing the dream after mentally noting it was probably a good thing Shinjiro hadn't rejoined SEES by the time they'd fought the lovers shadow. He sighs, then pulls her closer to him, kisses her head and closes his eyes.

"Go back to sleep."


End file.
